


Red Rose

by irridescansun



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irridescansun/pseuds/irridescansun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a story that was written for a class called Creative Skills Development. We were given some words and had to choose five of them. This is the story that spawned from it. It's about a girl who finds a bouquet of flowers on her door step and she gets kidnapped after she takes them into her house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Rose

“Red Rose”  
by: Irridescansun

 

Palace  
Cemetery  
Pain  
Note  
Roses

 

There it was. Just sitting like it had done nothing wrong. As though it had done something else other than cause pain and death. Like it was innocent. But it wasn’t innocent; not by a long shot and Elizabeth knew this. At least, now she knew this. Back then; she was just as innocent as the note looked.

The sun has risen as set on that dreadful day, the day when the note had appeared. Elizabeth had just come home from work. She was getting out of her car when she spied a bouquet of flowers sitting ever so gently on her doorstep. Upon them was a note addressed to her.

As she approached her door and by extension the roses, a voice in the back of her head warned her to just leave them be; that they weren’t safe. Elizabeth however, had never been one to listen to voices and she picked up the roses and the note and took them inside. She never noticed the man across the street staring at her as she entered her home or the creepy smile on his face. She probably could have prevented what happened next if she had.

The next day, Elizabeth wasn’t awoken by the sound of her alarm clock. Instead, she as roused by the scent of rot and decay. It was heavy and permeated the air. She moved to cover her mouth and nose and found her attempts to be futile. Her hands were bounds with what felt like manacles and her feet were spread apart. She wasn’t laying in her soft warm bed anymore either. Instead she was on a cold hard slab of what felt like concrete. Elizabeth struggled and noticed it was a bit drafty. There was no fabric brushing against her skin. Her nightgown was gone. She was completely naked.

“Took you long enough.” The voice that wafted in to hearing from the darkness was familiar. It was dark and sensual.

“Iggy?” Elizabeth called out.

“Hello my love. Welcome, this grand palace your new home!”

Iggy was guy she had went out with a few times because her friends thought he was dark and mysterious but sexy. She thought he was creepy but went to please her friends. Having not seen or heard from him in months, Elizabeth was shocked.

“I’ve been watching you for a while my love. You’ve been teasing me. That isn’t very nice.” 

Elizabeth looked around. There was light shining above her but it shrouded the rest of the room in darkness. She was beyond scared but she also knew that Iggy had to be mentally unstable to do something like this.

“Where are we?” she asked as calmly as one could in her situation.

“We’re in my palace and our eternal resting place under the old Sea View Cemetery. No one will ever come between us again, my love.” His voice was closer now.

He stood over her. His dark hair fell into even darker eyes but Elizabeth’s eyes were trained on the dagger he had poised above his head with both hands. He smiled softly at her and plunged the shining blade between her ribs as she screamed. 

Her hair was spattered with blood as was the note lying on a bouquet of roses lying as innocent as they come.

The End


End file.
